


spooning leads to forking

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun is upset. chanyeol comforts him with coitus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spooning leads to forking

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: poorly written pron, swears, barebacking, rimming, fingering, anal sex, oral sex, dirty sex, coitus, copulation, fornication, sexual intercourse, lovemaking, sexual relations, penetration, ejaculation, bedsprings creaking, brown chicken brown cow, shagging, boning, etc.

 

sehun’s upset after reading a nasty comment left on his instagram. despite chanyeol telling him time and time again that he needs to have thick skin to survive in this industry, sehun has the tendency to dwell on the negative remarks. and more often than not, he ends up crying himself to sleep, the unpleasant words running over and over in his mind. he sports sunglasses in the morning to conceal his red puffy eyes, but he doesn’t fool anyone.

sitting on chanyeol's bed with his legs crossed, sehun continues to scroll down his comment feed. a tear streams down his cheek and it breaks chanyeol’s heart to see him like this. chanyeol wishes he could do more to protect the precious maknae, but he just doesn’t know how to. so instead, he offers sehun an unlimited supply of cuddles and spooning and hopes that it’s enough.

“how do you do it, hyung?” sehun asks quietly with watery eyes. he takes a deep breath, clearly trying to hold back his tears. “how do you ignore all the hate you get, day in, day out?”

chanyeol pulls sehun into his arms, and gazes into his eyes. “because at the end of the day, i focus on what’s important. and that’s you. the only opinion that matters is yours.”

sehun’s mouth opens slightly, the man too stunned by chanyeol’s words to respond. smiling, chanyeol leans in slowly and presses his lips against sehun’s. the kiss starts off gentle and chaste until he feels sehun melting into his body and hands beginning to wander. chanyeol captures sehun’s tongue, sucking the muscle into his mouth. the kiss grows deeper, more hungry and chanyeol can feel sehun’s arousal pressed against his thigh.

chanyeol pulls his tshirt over his head and yanks his trousers down, wiggling out them before pulling off sehun’s clothes and tossing them to the floor. releasing a low carnal growl, chanyeol climbs on top of the other and straddles him in between his thighs.

chanyeol crashes their lips together again, his tongue running across sehun’s lower lip before he takes them in between his teeth. sehun whimpers, his body writhing as chanyeol’s warm tongue migrates to his neck and then further down to his chest. he flicks sehun’s sensitive nipple with his tongue, licking the nub several times before moving to the other nipple.

“hyung, please,” sehun breathes, pushing chanyeol away before kneeling on all fours, giving the man access to his assets.

chanyeol wastes no time and kneads the mounds of flesh with his hands, pulling the cheeks apart to expose sehun’s puckered hole. sehun gasps as he feels a hot breath fanning over his entrance. chanyeol leaves a trail of kisses down sehun’s arse cleft, a tongue darting over the hole, teasing him. he grins when he feels sehun pushing back onto his face. taking the hint, chanyeol laps at the ring of muscle before pushing his tongue inside.

“oh, fuck!” sehun growls as chanyeol eats out his arse. he grinds chanyeol’s face, the hot tongue licking the inside of his walls. “please, chanyeol. i need you inside of me, now.”

obliging sehun’s request, chanyeol grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and pours a generous amount over sehun’s glistening hole. sehun emits an adorable shriek, startled by the cold lubricant running down the groove between his buttocks. chanyeol slathers some onto his fingers and swipes the index finger across the man’s entrance. he slowly inserts a digit, allowing sehun to stretch around his finger before he pushes with a little more force. sehun winces and he stops, not wanting to hurt the other.

“i’m okay,” sehun reassures, his breathing rapid and shallow.

chanyeol pulls his finger out before plunging it back in, repeating the motion until he feels less resistance. he adds in another finger, feeling the muscle loosening as they slide in and out of sehun’s hole. “are you ready, baby?” he asks, peppering sehun’s lower back with light kisses.

sehun nods, turning over so he’s lying flat on his back, his thighs pressed against his stomach and his feet pointing to the ceiling. chanyeol pops open the cap of the lube and squeezes the gel onto his hand. he pumps his hard cock several times, spreading the lube all over his shaft. finally ready, chanyeol penetrates sehun’s entrance, easing his slicked penis in slowly. “fuck, fuck, fuck!” he growls as he slowly rocks into sehun. he begins to roll his hips, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room.

obscenities spill from sehun’s lips, begging chanyeol to fuck him harder. chanyeol thrusts into sehun over and over, burying his dick deep inside of the other. sehun’s lewd moans spur chanyeol to pick up the pace, ramming relentlessly once he knows he’s hit sehun’s prostate. on the brink of climax, he reaches for sehun’s dick, pumping it furiously as he keeps pounding into the man.

sehun is the first to reach his climax, spilling hot streams of cum over chanyeol’s hand and chanyeol knows he’s not going to last much longer. “should i come inside of you?” he asks as he continues to drive his dick into sehun.

“i want you to come in my mouth,” sehun says unexpectedly.

pulling out, chanyeol strokes his penis as he guides it to sehun’s mouth. sehun greedily swallows chanyeol’s throbbing cock, his tongue licking the underside of the shaft. feeling the heat pooling in his loins, chanyeol grabs a fistful of sehun’s hair and pushes the back of the man’s head as he ruts his hips forward. he blows his load into sehun’s hot mouth, his jizz spurting from sehun’s thin stretched lips and soiling the sheets.

after wiping sehun’s face with the back of his hand, chanyeol cups the man’s face with his large palms. “you’re fucking perfect, oh sehun. i’ve never loved anyone as much as i love you.” he leans in and kisses sehun, tasting himself on the other’s tongue. when he pulls away, there’s a bright smile on sehun’s face and it’s the most breathtaking sight he’s ever seen.

after a quick shower and a change of sheets, they both climb into chanyeol’s bed. chanyeol can feel the exhaustion in his body, his eyelids too heavy to remain open. sehun sighs with content as he settles into the nook of chanyeol’s neck, and whispers the five words that chanyeol will never grow tired of hearing.

“i love you, chanyeol hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> goodbye.
> 
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
